Girl In The Pink Dress
by bexxyy
Summary: Alice never did forget her human life, in fact she will always remember, much to her dismay. To her thinking of her past is like reliving it. Takes place before Twilight.


**What about Alice? Contest**

**Title: **_Girl In The Pink Dress_  
**Penname: **_bexxyy_  
**Pairing: **_Alice and Jasper_  
**Rating: **_T_  
**Disclaimer: **_I don't own twilight or any of the characters._  
**Summary: **_Alice never did forget her human life, in fact she will always remember, much to her dismay. To her thinking of her past is like reliving it. Does she regret the ways in which she became who she is today? Or would she have rather the little girl she was had kept quiet about who she was. Takes place before Twilight._

**To see all the stories that are a part of this contest please visit:**

**www .fanfiction-challenges. blogspot. Com**

"_I see bad things" The young girl mumbles to the blank faced doctor sat in front of her. Her small voice held nothing but utter terror; but her expression gave off something else. She seemed content; her appearance was that of someone who was commenting to another about the lovely weather. It was for this reason, along with obvious others, that the doctor sat behind his desk looking at her with disbelief, only offering her a nod in understanding._

_The child of only seven years of age let relief flood through her body, someone finally believed her words. Not once had any one listened to her about the thing that scares her so much. She was such a young girl that she didn't even understand why she had these visions. Her parents had sent her to this office, they didn't believe her. She needs help, they had said._

_It was unknown to that small defenceless, lonely girl that her life would never be the same with her admittance to this concerned doctor. Her brown doe like eyes were filled with hope, something that was completely new to her._

_The black haired girl didn't say anything as she watched the man write something down on his paper. She smiled brightly when the man looked back up at her. He wasn't smiling. She didn't mind through, she was getting what she wanted for so long. Someone had listened to what she had to say. The man removed his glasses that had previously been perched on the end of his nose. He held a wary expression upon his old wrinkled face. He wasn't an old doctor, far from in fact, he was only 34 years of age but his area of work has its strains on him. Imagine having to deal with insane human beings for a living, listening to them about their crazy 'gifts'. This little girl in front of him was just the same and that affected him greatly._

"_So Mary what is it you see?" He asked politely._

"_Good things and bad things" She forced a smile on her little pretty face but that didn't hide the signs of the shudder that ran through her body. Her hand clung onto the herm of her pink dress that her mother had made her wear to look presentable. The doctor recognised the action as a form of terror. He saw right through her happy front._

"_What bad things?" The doctor pressed and watched for more signs._

_Mary wished she didn't have to answer that very question. It scared her to even think of them, just in case they came back yet again. She was bright for her age however, and knew that she had to answer his questions for him to help her, she wasn't going to pass up this chance in which to finally get rid of the things she sees. She needed to be brave. "I see people dying" Her voice was strong, not like a youngster would normally speak of death. "People getting hurt and people doing bad things"_

I let myself pull out of the memory. I tried to keep myself from getting sucked into the past but sometimes it was harder than others, especially when I was along, that was all that wanted to enter my mind. The sun glared down on me as I sat on a tree stump in the clearing. The others were all hunting in other parts of the woods but I didn't feel hungry. I took the time to think, just like I had done over the many years that I have been with the Cullen's.

I told everyone that I had forgotten my past but in all honesty, I remember every aspect of it. It was easier to tell others that I didn't remember so that I didn't have to relive it by telling them about what I had gone through in my former life. I was strong like the others, it was just a front that I put on, but I was just the same little girl from my memories.

Jasper and Rosalie have such heartbreaking stories out of all the family, more heartbreaking than mine. Both of them told and retold their stories with pride because they knew it was because of what they lived through that made them who they are today. I believe the same but to me sitting down in front of a group of people and telling them of my human family who gave me up and the institution that I had to endure after that very doctor's appointment just seems too much for me. It's best for me to pretend that I don't remember and deny any thoughts about my human life.

I shouldn't regret what happened in to me in that office that day. I should be grateful that it lead to all this. After all, if I hadn't be sent away by the doctor I would not be here, I wouldn't have this wonderful family by my side, I wouldn't have Jasper, I wouldn't be Mary Alice Cullen.

There's always them what if's though. Everyone knows what I'm talking about because everyone asks themselves that at least once in their life's, some more than others. What if that doctor had believed me that day in the office? What if he had sent me back to my family and told me he was going to help? One thing's for sure I wouldn't have what I have now; my life would have taken a different route. That route would have most defiantly led to me growing old as a human. Would I have wanted that? I don't know. It would have been nice but I love what I have now.

I do wish for one thing, I wish that my human family would have believed me. I had wished that somehow I could have let them know that I, Mary Alice Cullen, could see the future and wasn't, as the doctor and my own mother had put it, crazy. I was just a little girl that was had a special gift that nobody believed.

"Alice?" The voice of Jasper hit me into reality. I opened my eyes wondering when I had slid them shut. Jasper was stood a few steps in front of me with a look of pure worry. "What's a matter? Your emotions are all over the place?" In the process of speaking he moved over to me and grabbed onto my hands. His eyes darted and glanced at every part of my face trying to find something that could be wrong.

"Jasper, I'm fine" I giggled and moved my hands out of his to wrapped my arms around his neck. I plastered a fake smile upon my face. He still didn't look convinced. I rolled my eyes. "I'm just bored and I missed you, can we go back to the house now?" I asked with fake giddiness. I was used to faking my emotions around the ones I love so dearly. I always wished that I had the guts just to tell Jasper about my human life, every time I had tried however; I had changed the conversation at last minute.

"Okay, let's go back." He pressed his lips to mine in a sweet kiss before grabbing my hand and leading me back though the trees to our home. I looked down at our intertwined hands, my hand looked lost in his but that gave me a sense of security and protectiveness. How I love this man.

That little girl that was strong in that office still lives on inside me and I will never let that go. I am glad about what I am now, just for the simple reason that I would have had to live with the visions without knowing why I had been given them if I had remained human. My destiny in life was to be a vampire, that's why that all happened in my human life, that's why my family gave up on me. It was always meant to be like this from the moment I was born. I knew that. But that little girl that had been sat in that office didn't and she was scared. That little girl in the pink dress is still me.

_**Hope you all like it! I had meant to post this ages ago but clearly I didn't and then I saw the What about Alice? Contest and thought it really fit in with it so I decided I might aswell submit it.**_

_**I know there isn't much story line, I just wanted to show that Alice isn't all about shopping and clothes but to Alice I knew that clothes were important so that's why I included the pink dress. :)**_

_**Let me know what you think :)**_

_**Oh and if you read my other stories a chapter is coming soon to Expect the Unexpected, it might even be post within the next couples of hours if I manage to get it typed up.**_

_**Bex**_

_**xxx**_


End file.
